Gerhana Serigala
by cleannameow
Summary: Ketika Lucy diabaikan dan disebut lemah, ia dan teman- temannya mengalahkan anggota lain. Apa Fairy Tail tidak tahu adalah bahwa Lucy adalah salah satu penyihir terkuat, cukup kuat menjadi penyihir saint, dan menggunakan bentuk yang jarang Dari langit sihir. Mereka memulai serikat baru yang disebut Gerhana Serigala. Lucy x? Sebuah OOC kecil
1. Permulaan Kesemuanya

Hi.. Ini ialah cerita kedua. Yang pertama memiliki blok penulis dan sudah di delete. Gerhana Serigala adalah versi Indonesia dari Wolves' Eclipse .Aku melakukan ini setelah aku meminta versi penulis Inggris

Selamat Menikmati.

Happy: Aye Sir!

Cleanna: Happy? Bila masa ko disini? Siapa kasi ko masuk!?

Happy: Natsu yang kasi masuk aku masuk. Napa?

Cleanna: Tunggu sebentar. Jangan ko berani lari,OK. Sekarang, NATSUUUUUUU! MARI SINI SUPAYA AKU BOLEH BUNUH KO!

Happy: 'dengar mejirit dan bunyi meletup' Ganasnya.. Apa- apapun Cleanna Meow tidak memiliki

(1. Fairy Tail bukan miliknya tapi Hero Masihima

**(2**. Gerhana Serigala atau pun dalam English Wolves' Eclipse tapi milik Scarlet Forest. Semua credit pergi ke Scarlet Dan Hiro-san.

Cleanna: Betul sekali.

Happy: Ehhh!Sudah ko habis rupa..Aku tau aku akan menyesal menanya, apa ko buat (merasa ngeri) kepada ( teguk) Natsu?

Cleanna: Mengajar pelajaran kepadanya. Napa ko mo mencicipi juga?

Happy: Tidak! Menanya saja. Hehehe

Cleanna: Mari kita baca!

* * *

><p><strong>POV Lucy<strong>

Itu adalah pagi yang cerah dan awal aku meju balai serikat (AN / Jadi klise, aku tahu -_- '') Sebagai aku tiba di pintu serikat, aku mendesah dan menyiapkan senyum palsu aku dipraktekkan selama enam bulan terakhir. Aku masuk guild, bahkan tidak repot- repot untuk mengatakan yang biasa salam mengetahui bahwa semua orang, tetapi satu- satunya teman dekat akan mengabaikannya.

"Selamat pagi, nee-chan!"

Itu adalah Wendy Marvell, langit naga pembunuh. Dia adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang tidak mengabaikanku, meskipun aku tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa aku tidak terkejut. Kami selalu memiliki adik- beradik seperti hubungan, begitu sedikit Wendy seperti adik kepadaku.

"Lucy nee-chan"

Itu adalah Romeo Conbolt. Anehnya, ia ingat aku meskipun kami tidak begitu dekat. Mungkin itu karena Wendy...

" Yo, Bunny Girl"

Pada ucapan ini, aku sweat dropped. Satu- satunya orang yang suka memanggil aku ini ialah Gajeel Redfox. Untuk mengatakan aku terkejut karena dia ingat aku ketika sahabatku Levy tidak ingat aku. Aku masih tidak bisa mengetahui alasannya, meskipun.

"Selamat pagi, Lucy-sama"

Percaya atau tidak, itu Juvia Lockser. Dia menjatuhkan " Cinta Saingan" hal 5 bulan yang lalu, setelah mendapatkan di atas "crush kecil" *batuk* obsesi *batuk* pada Gray. Kami menjadi lebih dekat, ke titik kita seperti saudara terhadap satu sama lain, dan sekarang tinggal di bawah atap yang bersama dengan beberapa orang lain. Aku kira Menara Surga insiden membawa kita lebih dekat bersama- sama dari yang kita duga.

"LUCY!"

"Hei, Cosplay Ratu"

"Selamat pagi, Lucy"

"Blondie"

Kelompok ini adalah orang yang benar- benar membuatku jatuh dari kursiku ketika mereka ingatiku. Jika anda tidak bisa mengetahuinya, itu Evergreen, Bixlow, Freed, dan Laxus, bersama- sama, mereka dikenal sebagai Raijinshuu. Kami menjadi lebih dekat setelah semua orang semua mulai mengabaikanku. Mungkin aku harus memberitahu anda apa yang terjadi.

* **Kilas Balik***

" Ohayo, minna!"

Ketika aku tidak dibalas balik, aku mendesah. Sejak Lisanna kembali "dari mati", orang- orang menjadi teman- temanku adalah Wendy, Romeo, Gajeel, Juvia, Carla, Lily, Raijinshuu, dan Master. Semuanya bukannya salah Lisanna karena semua orang di serikat mengaggap sudah mati selama 2 tahun. Dia adalah gadis yang sangat manis, karena kesepihan tu hanya sementara. Nasir mantanku, Natsu, yang menjadi teman baikku, juga tidak berbicara kepadaku dalam enam bulan bersama dengan seluruh tim dan sarikat. Bahkan Mira, bartender ramah, telah mengabaikanku, jadi Juvia selalu memintakanku strawberry milkshake untukku dan Levy, sahabatku, rekan kutu buku, salah satu yang membaca novelku, memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan Lisanna. Aku tahu aku terdengar egois, tapi itu hanya mensakitikan hatiku dengan banyak

***Kilas Berakhir***

Hei, Lucy!"

Aku mendongak adalah Natsu yang berbicara kepadaku untuk pertama kalinya dalam eman bulan. Namun, aku tidak bisa membantu tetapi merasa bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, jadi aku memakai senyum palsu dan jawab dia. "Hei,Natsu. Bagaimana hari anda?" " Lucy, bisa aku minta bantuanmu?" Segera aku mendengar kata- kata, aku bersiap diri untuk yang buruk. Karena aku telah mengambil misi tunggal akhir- akhir ini, aku benar- benar menjadi lebih jeli. Melihat bagaimana dia memaggilku Lucy bukannya Luce, dan ia memiliki ekspresi serius, aku bisa mengatakan bahwa itu adalah berita buruk. Juga, Lisanna telah berlangsung misi dengan Tim Natsu bukan aku, jadi mungkin mereka menendang aku dari tim untuk memberikan ruang bagi Lisanna. (AN/ DETECTIVE LUCY!) "Nah, Lisanna kembali kematian selama enam bulan sudah, dan Gray, Erza dan aku yang teman sangat baik dengan dia, sehingga dia bisa mengambil tempat anda di tim?" Lucy, berpikir tentang hal ini, Lisanna pergi selama dua tahun, jadi kami ingin melihat seberapa banyak dia ditingkatkan, dan anda agak lemah"

Itu Erza. (AN: Kapan dia sampai sini? O-O) Dia berpikir bahwa aku lemah. Aku tertawa, dan sepertinya Natsu dan Erza melihat, karena mereka melihatku dengan aneh. Namun, MEREKA BERPIKIR BAHWA AKU LEMAH? Mereka bahkan tidak melihatku selama enam bulan terakhir, dan mereka benar- benar berpikir bahwa aku hanya duduk di sana dan tidak melakukan apa- apa? Tidak, aku pergi ke misi untuk membayar sewaku, aku pelatihan untuk bentuk lanjutan dari Celestial sihir, dan aku menjadi penyir kelas S tiga bulan yang lalu. Aku mengalahkan Laxus dalam pertempuran, aku dapat mengambil turun lima serikat dalam seminggu, dan aku bisa memanggil lebih dari enam roh pada satu waktu, yang satu hal belum pernah dicapai sampai sekarang. Oh, dan aku salah satu dari Sepuluh Wisaya Saints. Mereka tidak berhak, TIADA, memanggil aku lemah. Dan bagaimana Lisanna dapat meningkatkan sihirnya sementara dia di Edolas ketika Edolah tidak menpunyai sihir. Sayangnya Natsu hanya harus mengganggu aku berpikir.

"Lucy, mulai sekarang anda keluar dari Tim Natsu. Sebenarnya, kau harus berhenti Fairy Tail. Kami adalah serikat terkuat di Fiore dan kau, orang lemah tidak memiliki posisi untuk berada dalamnya." Seluruh serikat yang mendengarkan percakapan, dan semua orang kecuali Juvia, Wendy, Romeo, Gajeel, Evergreen, Bickslow, Freed, Laxus, Carla dan Lily, setujuh dengan Natsu dan Erza. Orang lain yang tidak bersetuju dengan tengah mengertakan gigi dan mengepalkan tinju mereka dalam kemaraham.

"Ya Lucy, anda selalu mengandalkan kami dan bertapuk di belakang roh anda untuk melindungi anda. Anda kehilangan dua kali dalam GMG, yang menyeret kita turun. Sekarang anda berada di luar tim dan Lisanna yang ada di dalamnya, kita akan jadi lebih kuat dan kami akan mendapatkan misi kami dilakukan lebih cepat. Fairy Tail adalah serikat terkuat di Fiore dan kami..." Gray tidak pernah menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Juvia selesai untuknya.

"... . sekelompok pembohong"

"Apa!", "Apa yang terjadi?", "Juvia berbicara kembali ke Gray?", "Lucy harus benar- benar keluar dari sini!" adalah tanggapan Fairy Tail, tetapi apa Juvia mengatakan menggelap suasana lebih lagi

"Juvia memilih berada di Fairy Tail karena Gray mengatakan kepadaku bahwa Fairy Tail adalah tempat di mana orang dapat menemukan sebuah keluarga yang peduli tentang mereka. Juvia percaya kalian karena anda terus berjuang untuk nakama anda dan anda akan selalu melindungi nakama dan akan mengalahkan siapa saja yang menyakiti nakama anda. Sekarang, Juvia tahu ini semua bohong karena Fairy Tail adalah yang menyakiti nakama mereka sendiri. Semua orang di sini mengatakan bahwa tidak masalah jika anda lemah atau kuat; anda masih dianggap nakama di Fairy Tail. Natsu pergi ke Sabertooth untuk mengalahkan mereka karena mereka tendang Yukino keluar mereka mengatakan dia lemah, tapi itulah apa yang dia lakukan kepada Lucy sekarang. Serikat ini hanya sekelompok pembohong, kecuali beberapa orang tertentu."

"Juvia tenang, itu bukannya masalah besar," kata Gray sementara menempatkan tanganya di bahu Juvia. Untuk kejutan, Juvia menaparnya bukan memerah seperti serikat harapkan dia lakukan. Tiba- tiba, Natsu berteriak,

"Hei lihat, si lemah menangis!" semua orang menoleh ke arah aku, hanya untuk melihat rambutku menutupi mataku dan bahuku gemetar tak terkendali. Tapi yang mengejutan semua orang (sekali lagi) ketika aku mendongak, aku tidak menangis, melainkan ketawa. Aku akhir tenang dan berkata,"Jadi anda pikir aku lemah, kan? Kalau begitu, mari kita pertempuran, setiap orang yang berpikir aku lemah pada Tim Natsu dan semua oran yang tahu aku tidak lemah di tim aku."

Semua orang setuju dan semua pergi keluar untuk bertempuran. Aku menyeringai dan mengatakan dua kata yang menyebabkan kekacauan untuk mula.

"Pertempuran Mula"

* * *

><p>Dan siap. Sekali lagi cerita dan Fairy Tail bukan milik aku. Aku hanya mentransletnya ke Indonesia. Tajuk english untuk cerita ini ialah Wolves' Eclipse.<p>

Disclamer: Gerhana Serigala/ Wolves' Eclipse dan Fairy Tail bukan milikku. Mereka milik:

Gerhana Serigala/ Wolves' Eclipse milk Scarlet Forest

Fairy Tail pula milik Hiro Mashima.

Jadi semua credit pergi ke Hiro-san dan Scarlet.

Sila jangan beri komen tidak bagus. Hanya pertologan dan pemberitahu bagus atau tidak yang di terima. Sila R&R, F&F. . Terima Kasih.

Sudah di edit! Maaf untuk kesalahan- kesalahan yang aku tepos.. Kepada yang semua minta di edit silakan baca semula selepas aku edit.. Hehehehe.. Sekali lagi, aku menminta maaf untuk semua kesalahan tepos... Terima kasih untuk memberitahu aku untuk mengeditnya.. Dipersilakan menjatuhkan komen..

Sekian, terima kasih..

Dengan tulus:

_~Cleanna~_ ^_^


	2. AN

Gomen untuk mengupdate. Telampau banyak kerja rumah aku! Aku akan update secepat mungkin. Tapi Baku mau relax dulu. Aku capet ni tau. Bye!

Dan siap. Sekali lagi cerita dan Fairy Tail bukan milik aku. Aku hanya mentransletnya ke Indonesia. Tajuk english untuk cerita ini ialah Wolves' Eclipse.

Disclamer: Gerhana Serigala/ Wolves' Eclipse dan Fairy Tail bukan miliku.


End file.
